


【雀东】松木烟

by Suerabi



Category: AB6IX (Band), 朴佑镇 - Fandom, 金东贤, 雀东
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suerabi/pseuds/Suerabi
Summary: 私设：*16-18岁之间都有可能分化，未分化闻不到信息素，分化前1个月会隐隐散发出信息素*分化后没有易感期或发情期，在闻到喜欢的人的信息素时会刺激到自己体内的信息素，完全标记后双方才会有定时易感期或发情期（正常发情）*非正常发情的话……无非就是用药啦





	【雀东】松木烟

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
*16-18岁之间都有可能分化，未分化闻不到信息素，分化前1个月会隐隐散发出信息素  
*分化后没有易感期或发情期，在闻到喜欢的人的信息素时会刺激到自己体内的信息素，完全标记后双方才会有定时易感期或发情期（正常发情）  
*非正常发情的话……无非就是用药啦

1.  
不知道从什么时候开始，弟弟再也不愿意和自己亲近了。  
金东贤看着窗外，目光一直跟随着在院子里跑步的朴佑镇，心里又泛起难过。

金东贤和朴佑镇从小一起长大。这个军区大院里，除了他俩，剩下的都是部队上退休下来的老干部们和家属。  
金东贤打小就在这军区大院长大，乖乖巧巧的，很听话，很招老人们的喜欢。金东贤7岁的时候，大院北头的朴奶奶家孙子因为自己的Alpha爹要上战场，Omega爹硬要随军当军医而被自己俩爹送回大院让朴奶奶和她老伴儿帮忙养着。  
打那以后，这军区大院里又多了一留守儿童。

说是留守儿童吧，这姓朴的小子倒真不像个没爹没爸孤苦伶仃的孩子。上小学前，要么爬树掏鸟蛋，要么挠院门口站岗的士兵叔叔的痒痒儿。这一天天儿的，净让朴奶奶去大院居委会那里给人赔礼道歉，然后把这小捣蛋鬼带回家揍一顿。

十一年过去了，金东贤至今都记得第一次和朴佑镇见面的场景。  
那可真叫一个惨不忍睹啊。  
那天中午，才7岁的金东贤赶在饭点前，捧着奶奶交给他的刚出锅的烙饼，一路小跑地给退休后也闲不住硬要去居委会上班的爷爷送去。  
这刚走进居委会的小院子，就听见一个小孩子嚎啕大哭的声音。金东贤吓得不敢进门，趴在窗户外面悄悄往里面望。  
这一望可不要紧，看见个被扒了裤子打屁股的小男孩。那小男孩一边哭，一边张牙舞爪想要挣脱。金东贤顺着往上看去……  
嚯，这不是院北头那个做到了帝国元帅的朴奶奶吗？这小男孩就是爷爷天天回家说的她孙子吧？据说没有一天不调皮捣蛋的，估计这次是犯大事儿了，直接在居委会里当着这么多人的面儿揍啊……太惨了。  
金东贤正为这个弟弟感到同情时，突然和人家对上了视线。金东贤仿佛做了亏心事一般，小脸儿腾地就红了，赶紧蹲下去，顺着墙边悄悄摸去爷爷办公室了。

要不怎么说，缘分这个东西妙不可言呢？  
挨着打的朴佑镇哭着哭着，突然就在窗户外看见个天使。哭声戛然而止，哪知道天使瞧见他立马就躲起来了，屁股上又挨上一下，朴佑镇嗷地一声又哭出来了。

那天下午回家的途中朴佑镇想问奶奶那个长的像天使一样好看的小孩是谁，却死活也拉不下面子来。好不容易走到家，扑进爷爷怀里就开始撒娇。  
爷爷好一阵安慰，朴佑镇这才安静下来，把爷爷悄悄拉到自己的小屋里，把憋在心里一路的疑问问了出来：“爷爷，你说咱这院儿里还有其他小孩吗？”朴佑镇寻思着自己年龄还小，不好意思直接问有没有和他年龄相仿的小姑娘，只能拐弯抹角打探情报。  
爷爷听他这么一问，心里很不是滋味，以为朴佑镇小小年纪没有父母的陪伴，来这军区大院没人和他玩，太孤单了。揉揉朴佑镇的小脑袋瓜，本就轻柔的语气这下更加和蔼了：“有啊~咱这院儿里除了你之外就南头老金他家孙子跟你一般大了。你要想和人家玩的话，爷爷明天就带你过去？”

等等？就那居委会的金老头儿他孙子和我一般大？我才不和他玩呢！肯定又是一个小顽固！

“就……没有一个长得很好看的女孩子吗？我今天还在居委会见到了一个女生呢！”  
到底是小孩子，再怎么聪明，还是藏不住话，这不就立马自己先招了吗？

这下轮到爷爷傻眼了。这军区大院就俩小孩儿，都是男生，哪儿来的女生啊？

朴佑镇看爷爷这边问不出个什么东西，奶奶又是只关心国家大事不理会邻里的人，不由得感叹：“小爷我果然还是得自己去追寻真爱啊！”

2.  
朴佑镇不是不知道金东贤在看着自己，但他不愿意停下来。就这样一直跑，才会让自己的头脑能够冷静下来。

想想真的挺巧的。  
第一眼见到金东贤，自己就把他认作了女孩子，甚至觉得他就是自己的真爱。后来发现他是男生之后，还是屈服于他的颜值，和他成为了兄弟，天天都想黏在一起玩耍。其实说是找他玩，金东贤总是端着当哥哥的架子很照顾自己。有时候会在他写作业的时候贴在他背后播放摇滚乐，有时候会把他倒好的饮料抢先喝掉。可是，从未见他对自己发过脾气。金东贤这个人，就像是永远不会生气一样包容着自己的所有玩笑。  
金老头儿害怕自己把他这个宝贝疙瘩带坏，总是禁止两人一起玩。自己为了每天见到这个天使一样的哥哥，翻墙的手段都使出来了。这样的“偷鸡摸狗”式玩耍一直持续到两人上初中，朴佑镇和金东贤一起考入帝国中学后被金老头儿认可才算结束。当时爷爷跟奶奶睡前盖着被子聊天时还打笑他俩就像背着家长偷偷恋爱的小两口，被起夜路过的自己听到了甚至觉得爷爷这个形容还挺贴切。  
那时以为是玩笑话，谁能想到长大后，自己竟然真的喜欢上了这个青梅竹马的玩伴呢？

也许是自己吃得好，身体健康强壮营养过剩，竟是赶在大自己一岁的东贤之前分化了。  
分化结果符合大院里所有人的猜测——小时候爬上爬下，长大后分化Alpha。

本来想着等金东贤分化成Omega，自己就和他告白的。  
谁成想，最近几天总是能在金东贤靠近自己时隐隐约约闻到松木的味道。虽从未听说AO的信息素有什么固定的规则，但哪里会有Omega的信息素味道是松木啊？  
朴佑镇把这件事和在学校的Omega同桌说了，同桌竟是险些上着课发出鸡叫：“松木味！我的天啊，我未来的Alpha要是松木味道，我肯定每天趴在他身上闻！松木味的Alpha……想想就很性感啊！！！”看来，佑镇同学的同桌已经认定有着松木味信息素的金东贤一定是个Alpha了。  
朴佑镇到底是个Alpha，听到Omega夸别的Alpha信息素还是会不高兴，虽然不是自己喜欢的Omega，虽然那个Alpha是自己喜欢的人：“嘁——家具味有什么性感的？还不如我的烟草味有男人味又性感呢！”

田雄这一听可不乐意了。你朴佑镇凭什么看不起我未来的Alpha老公！  
翻个白眼，立马怼了回去：“你才是家具味！你说你这烟草味，呛死个人了。还性感呢？你的Omega闻到之后不性冷淡就不错了。”

朴有镇同学因上课欺负Omega同桌而被罚站老师办公室……

3.  
金东贤从没想过，朴佑镇出国，自己是最后一个知道的。

那是一个再普通不过的周一，金东贤一如既往地早起之后穿过整个大院去北头朴家喊那个总是赖床的弟弟起来上学。  
敲开门，却不是那个总挂着和善笑容的朴爷爷。  
“朴奶奶好。”  
“嗯，东贤怎么今天又过来了？”  
“啊？我来叫佑镇起床上学啊……”  
“佑镇没跟你说吗？他今天就要去联盟交流学习了。他爷爷刚送他去空间转换站。”

金东贤突然呆愣在原地，不知道手脚该如何摆放，不知道脑子里是不是塞进了一锅浆糊。

朴奶奶看到金东贤这个样子，又隐隐闻到他身上传来的松木味，看透人世百态的老人立马就明白自家孙子到底为什么突然就闹着要出国了。

说什么学习联盟文化？哼！我看这小子就是怂，要逃避感情！

朴奶奶握着拐杖的手用力，似要把那拐杖头当着朴佑镇的脑袋瓜一样捏爆。

“东贤。”朴奶奶开口把金东贤喊回神。  
“啊！”金东贤很少在长辈面前如此失态，脸迅速蹿红，“奶奶您说。”  
“要我送你去和他道个别吗？”  
“……那就麻烦您了。”金东贤本不想麻烦朴奶奶，但他实在是太想知道朴佑镇到底为什么要躲着他，太想知道朴佑镇是不是因为他才选择出国，太想……留他别走。

朴奶奶转身回屋拿飞行器驾照，边走边说：“东贤啊，奶奶好久没开飞行器了，你等会儿一定系好安全带啊。”  
不知怎么，却不见有人回应。  
朴奶奶扭头，只见金东贤已是晕倒在自己家门口，松木味的信息素弥漫了整个院子。

金东贤这样子是要分化了。  
军区大院禁飞行器。关键时刻，朴奶奶赶紧一把捞起金东贤扛在肩上就往金家走。别看朴奶奶平时拄着个拐杖，到底做过帝国元帅的人，扛一个少年还不成问题。

把金东贤安全送到金老头儿家后，朴奶奶一边叹气一边往家里走：  
“唉……赶不上咯……”

等老伴儿送完孙子回到家，朴奶奶把东贤的事情和自己的猜测与他那么一说，两人双双叹气……  
虽说小辈的事情就该让他们自己解决，但这都相隔万里了，怎么解决啊？  
这个事情不说清楚，只怕会成为两个孩子一辈子的解不开的心结吧。

4.  
虽然两年前分化成了Omega，金东贤还是凭借着罕见的松木味信息素和刷新帝国榜单记录的怪力成功避开多数Alpha的骚扰。即使仍有那么两三个觊觎他的美貌，就算是双A也要想方设法把金东贤搞上床的不长眼的倒霉Alpha，最终都被他爹的副官林煐岷先生清理干净了。唯一有点麻烦的就是，纠缠他的Omega数不胜数。不过金东贤似乎并不在意，反而很是喜欢挑逗那些可爱娇柔的Omega们。

说起他爹，金东贤觉得挺无趣的。  
从小到大没管过他，在得知他是个Omega后，立马接到身边，要么是由他爸爸照顾着，要么是由林煐岷保护着。  
也许是觉得亏欠金东贤，不管他做什么，只要不犯法，一切都随他。

于是，这两年间，金东贤放任自己混迹各酒吧夜店，和Alpha称兄道弟，和Omega调情作乐。就好像，军区大院里那个乖巧懂事，像天使一样干净纯洁的少年从不曾存在过一样。

又是一次夜店寻欢，金东贤穿着可爱的少年服装，头上带着一顶小兔帽，背着小雄单肩背，走进这场AO角色互换的PARTY。  
据说这场PARTY是帝国最小那位皇子亲子举办的，原因是他前不久分化成了Omega，但喜欢体验不一样的生活，所以才举办了这场匪夷所思但却要求帝国军院所有学生必须参加的PARTY。在这个PARTY上，AO必须互相打扮成对方的模样，且只有O调戏A的份儿，A只能乖乖被调戏。

金东贤站在这个皇家注资、帝国首都最大的夜店门前，别扭地拽了拽绿色的线衣外套，扶了一下帽子，抱怨道：“这个小皇子真是恶趣味。堂堂帝国军院学生，竟然被迫参加这种聚会。太丢人了！”  
“是吗？”话音刚落，身后就传来一个少年的声音。  
金东贤赶忙转过身，看向身后。  
哪成想，刚转过身来，就被那人捏住了下巴：“你这Alpha，长得倒跟个Omega一样漂亮。”  
金东贤定睛一看，发现不过是一个穿着精致华贵衣服的红发少年，比自己矮了不少。而周围有不少准备进场的AO，都在看向这边。有些恼羞成怒地用力挣脱那人的手，金东贤冷笑一声：“你我二人还未进场，不必在这门口预演。”  
说罢，金东贤挤开看热闹的人群，头也不回地走进夜店大门。

“这个人长得很和我胃口，性格也够冷。”李大辉摩挲着尚有余温的手指，看着金东贤消失的方向，像是对谁说话一样，“今晚的场我不进去了，我已经找到我想要的人了。知道该怎么做吧。”

街道旁的小巷里，一道人影隐入黑暗。

5.  
这样的PARTY是真的一点意思都没有。A不敢主动，O不好意思主动。浪费我这宝贵的前半夜时间，也不知道佑镇这会儿睡着了没？  
金东贤一边往宿舍走着，一边默默在心里把那个恶趣味小皇子骂上无数遍。

两年前朴佑镇不告而别，金东贤自暴自弃，纵情享乐。  
朴家老人看不下去，每月只要朴佑镇一往家里汇报生活，就立马和金东贤通气儿。早在一个月前，金东贤就得知了朴佑镇要回国的消息，正好可以赶上帝国军院的新生入学。

盼这一天盼了两年了。  
好想敲开他的宿舍门，好好问问他为什么不告而别；好想像小时候那样揉揉他的脑袋，告诉他自己没有生气；好想扑进那个虽然是弟弟但是却像个男子汉一样从小到大都保护自己不被欺负的男孩怀里，告诉他自己的心意。

金东贤加快脚步，即使没抱希望朴佑镇仍然醒着，也想去他宿舍门口看一看。

不知怎的，金东贤突然脚下一软，险些摔倒在地。

“金东贤先生。”黑暗中，一道人影渐渐现身，走近。  
就在那人的手即将碰到金东贤的瞬间，林煐岷从那人背后袭来。黑影不得不转身与之交战，金东贤趁着空档，硬撑着虚浮的脚步，向着宿舍楼的方向跌跌撞撞地走去。

那黑影不愿恋战，一击与林煐岷拉开距离后，向金东贤飞速冲去。  
林煐岷顾不上这是在军院内，开了枪。黑影一顿，向旁闪过，子弹从他腰侧擦过。林煐岷趁机再度近身，不忘大声叮嘱金东贤：“去找朴佑镇护你！”

金东贤浑身使不上力，后颈的腺体不断发热，信息素逐渐扩散开来。

小皇子的场刚散没多久，若是现在倒在半途，就算不被那黑影绑架，也会被后面陆陆续续回宿舍的同学找到。若是碰上那些个平时就喜欢自己的A，自己这副模样是绝对藏不住是个O的事实不说，被强行标记都是绝对的。  
标记……希望是由佑镇来做。

咬紧下唇，让自己保持清醒，一步一步向宿舍楼艰难地走去。

6.  
朴佑镇回家后才得知自己要就读的是帝国军院，而金东贤也就读于此。原本又想逃避离开，却被朴奶奶强制送入学校，并且扣押了他的身份证和护照，只留下一张学生证给自家小孙子。在这信息严格管控的时代，没了身份证，就连在外吃饭都困难，更别说没了护照跑不掉了。  
对着桌子上的学生证发愁，愁着愁着就想到了那个在记忆中漂亮温柔的哥哥，那个自己第一眼见到就用天使一样的脸蛋诱惑了自己的哥哥。

两年没见了，不知道他现在怎么样了呢？  
听说自己走的那天他分化了。那么，两年过去了，他一定已经有了Omega吧？也不知道是什么样的O，才能配得上他。  
他知不知道自己回来了？两人日后在学校里见面，要怎么打招呼呢？  
当年不告而别，他应该是不会再要我这个不听话的弟弟了。

胡思乱想着，夜深了。

朴佑镇洗完澡，躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，最后烦躁地对着电视发脾气：“找部电影！”

电影也没说有多好看，但好歹让朴佑镇冷静了下来。

突然一声枪响震醒了整栋宿舍楼的新生，也把朴佑镇从电影中拉回现实。

这声音听起来离宿舍楼很近，究竟是哪个不开眼的家伙居然敢在学校里打斗？  
朴佑镇也不打算多管闲事，反正学校多得是厉害的Alpha士兵保卫学生的安全。嗯，主要是O的安全。  
想到这里，朴佑镇突然觉得，今晚这打斗不会是要抢Omega吧？这也太能耐了，敢在帝国军院抢Omega学生？

翻个白眼，又让水壶给自己倒了一杯水，继续靠在床头看电影。

电影没继续看十分钟，敲门声急促但又无力，门外响起的声音是自己想念了两年的人，却是虚弱地低声说着：“佑镇……救命……”

7.  
朴佑镇刚打开门，带着松木香的金东贤就摔进了他的怀里。

“佑镇呐……”  
金东贤眼前迷蒙一片，生理泪水早已经盈满眼眶，在倒进这个曾经十分熟悉却两年未见的弟弟怀里时，一直忍着的眼泪才夺眶而出，顺着脸颊流下。

朴佑镇看到从小到大从来都开心地笑着的哥哥，居然会有一天散发着信息素，哭着倒向自己怀里，一时不知是该惊慌还是该高兴。然而，把金东贤稳稳接住的下一秒，朴佑镇被他高得出奇的体温吓到了，慌乱着急地问他：“东贤哥！你这是怎么回事？”

“佑镇呐……”早已经被药品催发的情谷欠折磨得失了清明的金东贤哪里还能够思考和回答朴佑镇的问题。  
双手无力地拉着朴佑镇的衣服，泪流得很厉害，就连喊朴佑镇名字的声音也是夹杂着委委屈屈的啜泣。  
“佑镇呐……”金东贤无意识地不停喊着朴佑镇的名字。

朴佑镇哪里舍得金东贤受这样的折磨。  
把金东贤打横抱起走进屋，放到床上。看着在床上蜷成一团的金东贤，朴佑镇心里的想法更加坚定了。  
轻柔地摸着金东贤的头，哄着：“哥，你的Omega是谁？我现在就帮你去找来。”就算是亲手把你送给别人，我也不会让你再这样难受下去。

金东贤似是听明白了他的意思，又不大清楚，只知道朴佑镇不愿帮他，要给他找别人。金东贤哭得更厉害了，死死拽住朴佑镇的衣服不撒手，苦苦哀求：“佑镇……佑镇……亲亲我吧……亲亲我好不好……”

喜欢了这么多年的哥哥，此刻在自己的床上，以这幅弱小又淫荡的模样说着这样诱惑的话，朴佑镇作为一个气血方刚的Alpha，哪里还忍得住。  
翻身上床，把哥哥压在身下，吻上他的嘴唇。

终于得到心爱之人的亲吻，金东贤不再哭得那么厉害，稍微平静了下来。

这一吻，像是有一个世纪那么漫长。  
朴佑镇把这两年的思念和多年的喜欢尽数倾注在这一吻当中，金东贤又何尝不是呢？不过金东贤更多了一份信息素暴动下闻到朴佑镇烟草味信息素的情谷欠催化。

一吻终于结束，金东贤稍微能够思考了，却仍是双眸噙泪，与朴佑镇对视。  
想到两年前朴佑镇的不告而别，想到自己竟在关键时分化而没来得及赶去，想到刚才朴佑镇竟要找别人，金东贤有些恼怒，抬手摸索到支撑在自己耳侧的朴佑镇的手，一把扯下他手腕上的抑制环。  
一瞬间，烟草的味道浪潮般席卷了充满松木香的房间。

“金东贤你干什么！咱俩的信息素会冲突的！”朴佑镇正欲夺回抑制环，却发现两人的信息素并未如他预料的那般龙争虎斗，反而有着相互融合的意味。

朴佑镇脑中闪过什么，但在这种情况下，又根本抓不住那一丝，只能睁大眼呆呆地盯着金东贤。

金东贤拉着朴佑镇的手，摸向自己的后颈，说出了两年来一直没机会说出口的话：

“佑镇呐，标记我吧。”


End file.
